Cuz I Got High
by Era LunarSea
Summary: era ( my character) and sirus black are doing potions make up work, when they don't follow directions and end up getting high. The result...... CARIBOU HUNTING!!!! PG-13 for lang. co-written wit my dawg (Rune Chesequiere). PLEASE R&R ALL FLAMES WILL BE F


~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Era: So, what did we miss in Potions today?  
  
Rune: *looks up from her book to her friends sirius, and era* well, not too much, we finished our sadness potions...or something like that.. along those lines. Where were you two anyway?  
  
Sirius: we got pulled out of class, for, you know, the usual. Someone snitched again.  
  
Era: *nods* it was all yours fault anyway, we wouldn't have gotten detentions if it wasn't for yous.  
  
Sirius: me?!?  
  
Era: yes yous, i don't sees anyone else in here with black hair.  
  
Sirius: you never said anything about black hair.  
  
Era: well i did now. So there.. * sticks out tongue *  
  
Rune: right..... you know that this potion was worth alot of points right?  
  
Sirius: huh? No... you're gonna help us right?  
  
Rune: umm..... no, i have my own probelms to take care of.  
  
Era: c'mon! yous have to...  
  
Sirius: she will..  
  
Rune: oh..will she ??  
  
Sirius: yeah, cuz if she won't, i'll tell remus she loves him.  
  
Rune: do not!!! Thats absurd! And i still won't help you! I'll just deny it!  
  
~*~*~*~* 30 minutes later *~*~*~*  
  
rune: right, so just keep stirring that, and don't forget to add the leaves over there that era is slicing....  
  
era: huh? Im supposed to be doing something? * looks away from fireplace *  
  
sirius: i took care of it. Don't worry. Are you going somewhere?  
  
Rune: me? Yeah, i just have to go...check on something. i'll be back in about 10 minutes, you two will be fine without me right?  
  
Era & sirius: * nod *  
  
Rune: ok...just one thing- - - - don't sniff the potion!  
  
Era: sniff? Why would i want to do that?  
  
Rune: well the potion has a particularly sweet smell to it, and you might want to sniff it.. i dunno, some people are denser than others.  
  
Sirius: denser? Is that even a—  
  
Rune: hush. Now just hang on, ill be back.  
  
Era: * looks at the couldron and back at rune * what happens if we sniff it?  
  
Sirius: not that we would  
  
Rune: * thinks* well, i'm not exactly sure, but the book says specificly not too, and that just because the potion is meant to do one thing when taken as a drink, doesn't mean it will do the same if inhaled...  
  
Era: alrighty, go do what yous gonna do.  
  
Rune walks out of the room and throws them one backward glance, then continues walking out . Era is keft alone with sirius and the couldron of sadness potion still inits process. She looks over at sirius and back at the couldron, and then back over at him again..  
  
Era: maybe it wouldn't hurt if we just sniffed it once............ i mean what could happen?  
  
Sirius: i don't know. What we like start sprouting fur? These potinons will do that to you.  
  
Era: ah.... come on! Yous scared? ~* puts hands on hips *~ i dare ya!  
  
Sirius: i'm not scared!!!!!!! Fine i'll smell the bloody potion!!!!! ~* puts head closer to the chauldron, and takes a huge sniff. *~ that smells good!!!!!!! ~ *  
  
Takes another sniff *~  
  
Era: let me smell!!!!!!! ~* takes in ahuge whiff *~ ohhhhhh......... dat's nice. I want some more!!!!!!  
  
They keep smelling the potion for a good 5 mintues. Then they start acting a bit strange.  
  
Rune: ok i'm back sorry i took so long. ...uhh....sirius? why—why are you dancing on the table? No.....tell me you didn't...please no  
  
Sirius: woot woot!  
  
Era: eeeeeeee! Good potion! You should try this stuff rune!  
  
Rune: oh lordy..  
  
Era: * all of a sudden her eyes light up * i wanna go huntin'  
  
Rune: excuse me?  
  
Sirius: say what? * stops dancing *  
  
Era: * with a Southern Accent * i said i wanna go huntin'!!! sirius, ya wanna go huntin' wit me????  
  
Sirius: what are we gunna hunt??????? * jumps down from table *  
  
Era: hows abouts some CARIBOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RUNE: * BLINKS * CARIBOU?  
  
ERA: YEAH! CARIBOU!! YOU GOTS YOU A PROBLEM WIT DA CARIBOUS?  
  
RUNE: UMMM....WHAT THE HELL—  
  
ERA: COS IF YOU DO..YOU GOTS TO TAKE IT UP WITH THE CARIBOUS!! ARE YOUS GUNNA COME WIT US? HUH RUNE? WANNA GO HUNTIN'?  
  
SIRIUS: CARIBOOOOOOOU!!!!  
  
RUNE: THATS OK * BACKS AWAY SLOWLY * I THINK IM GONNA STAY IN TONIGHT.  
  
Era: WHATS THE QUICKEST WAY OUT?  
  
Sirius: * jumps out the window * CARIBOOOUUUU!!!!!! HERE WE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ERA: * LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW * I'M HIGH, BUT I AIN'T THAT HIGH! * WALKS OVER TO THE GUYS ROOM, AND OPENS THE DOOR * WHO WANTS TO GO HUNTIN' FOR SOME CARIBOU!!!  
  
RUNE: * YELLS FROM UP THE STAIRS * WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LISTEN!! SAVE YOURSELF JAMES!!!  
  
ERA: AHHH! HUSH NOW!! * CLOSES DOOR * SO, WHOS AWANTS TO HUNTIN' FOR THE CARIBOU?????  
  
REMUS: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!  
  
ERA: YOUS A MEAN!!!  
  
REMUS: LOOK! YOU FUCKING PSYCHO! I WANNA GET SOME FUCKING SLEEP IS THAT SO MUCH TO FUCKING ASK!!!!!!  
  
ERA: * BLINKS * YOUS MEAN! * TURNS TO JAMES BED * JAMES???? YOUS WANNA HUNT CARIBOU WIT ME N SIRIUS????  
  
JAMES: * TURNS OVER IN BED TO FACE HER * ERA? IS THERE SOMWTHING WRONG? DID YOU JUST SAY YOU AND SIRIUS WERE GOING TO HUNT CARIBOU? ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?!  
  
ERA: NO'S...UHHH... YES'M UH..I DONT KNOW SIR.?  
  
JAMES: GO BACK TO BLOODY BED.  
  
ERA: BUT, SIRIUS WANTS YOU TO COME...I THINKS. SEE LOOK HE'S ALL WAITIN FOR YAS OUTSIDE! * POINTS TO WINDOW *  
  
JAMES: * SITS UP TO LOOK OUT THE WINDOW , AND SEES SIRIUS RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES SINGING"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!!!" *  
  
ERA: SEES! WE NEEDS MORE PEOPLE FOR OUR CARIBOU HUNTIN PARTY! SO COME ON'S JAMES, LETS A HUNT SOME CARIBOU!  
  
JAMES: * LOOKS AT ERA, THEN BACK OUT THE WINDOW, THEN LAYS BACK DOWN AND PUTS PILLOW OVER HIS HEAD * I'M GANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP, AND PRETEND THIS IS A BLOODY NIGHTMARE! WHEN I WAKE UP, YOU WON'T BE HERE!!!  
  
ERA: THIS AIN'T NO NIGHTMARE JAMES! WE'S A REALLY HUNTIN CARIBOU!!!!!  
  
REMUS: WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THE STUPID FUCKING CARIBOU!!! THERE ARE NO CARIBOU IN FUCKING ENGLAND!!!! SO GET THE FUCK OUT!!! AND LET US GET OUR FUCKING SLEEP!!!!! * THROWS PILLOW AT HER, BUT MISSES AND HITS PETER. *  
  
PETER: *SINGING * DECK THE HALLS WITH BELLS OF HOLLY!!!!  
  
REMUS: FA-LA-LA-LA-LA—SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
JAMES AND ERA: * BLINK * OH MY!  
  
ERA: YOUS KNOWS YOUS ALOT NICER WHEN YOUS AWAKE!  
  
REMUS: THERES THE FUCKING WORD!!! I'M FUCKING AWAKE!!! I'VE HAD MY FUCKING SLEEP!!!!!  
  
JAME: UH.... I THINK YOU SHOULD GO BEFORE HE ATTACKS..........  
  
ERA: ALRIGHTS! BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS YA MISSING! THIS IS GUNNA BE ONE HELL OF A HUNTIN!!!! * WALKS OUT, AND GOES TO FIND SIRIUS. *  
  
~* 10 MINTUES INTO THE HUNTING *~  
  
SIRIUS: I DON'T SEE ANY CARIBOU.........  
  
ERA: * WITH A INVISIBLE RIFLE * SHUTS UP! YOUS A SCARING THE CARIBOU AWAYS!!!! * LOADS RIFLE * NOWS COME ON'S, I THINK I HEARS THE CARIBOUS OVER THERES!  
  
SIRIUS: I STILL DON'T SEE ANY CARIBOUS! I WANNA SEE SOME CARIBOUS!!!!!  
  
ERA: QUIETS!!!!! * HEARS SOMETHING IN THE BUSH * LOOKS!! * IN AN ELMER FUDD VOICE * SHHH... THERES A CARIBOUS IN THERES! QUICK MOVE THE LEAVEs!!!!  
  
SIRIUS: * SHUFFLES AROUND THE LEAVES, AND MUCH TO HIS SURPRISE, FINDS AN ABNORMALLY LARGE SPIDER. * UH... ERA?  
  
ERA: YES'M! LOOKS SIRIUS YOU FOUNDS US A CARIBOU! AND NOT JUST ANY CARIBOU!  
  
SIRIUS: ERA...  
  
ERA: ITS A MUTANT CARIBOU!!!  
  
SIRIUS AND ERA: * LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SCREAM * MUTANT CARIBOUS!!!!!!!  
  
SIRIUS: IT HAS MANY LEGS! MANY LEGGED CARIBOU! WE FOUNDS US A NEW SPECIES!  
  
ERA: UH.... SON, I THINK YOU MIGHT WANTS TO BE BACKING AWAY AND LET ME HANDLE THIS ONE. * LOADS INVISIBLE RIFLE AND TAKES AIM * STAND BACK! BACK I SAYS!  
  
SIRIUS: UH...... MAYBE WE SHOULD GO, THAT CARIBOUS LOOKS HUNGRY.........  
  
ERA: WELLS.... SO'S A WE'S!!!! I WANT ME SOME CARIBOU!!!!!!  
  
HAGRID: * COMES FROM BEHIND WITH A LANTERN * THATS GOTTA BE SUMMAT THE CRAZIEST STUFF I'VE EVER SEEN. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?  
  
ERA: WE'S HUNTIN CARIBOUS!!!!! THEN WE'S FOUND THIS MUTANT CARIBOU WIT MANY LEGS!!!!!  
  
SIRIUS: * SINGS * MANY LEGS!!!  
  
HAGRID: * SCRATCHES HEAD * RIGHT. I THINK YOU SHOULD BE GETTIN TO BED, ITS BLOODY 2 A.M.  
  
ERA: BUT WE'S A HUNTIN CARIBOU! YOU LIKE TO GO A' HUNTIN'??? YOUS CAN COME ALONG!  
  
SIRIUS: WOOT WOOT!  
  
HAGRID: GO NOW, AND LEAVE THAT POOR GENTLE CREATURE ALONE, IT NEVER HURT NOBODY. * LOOKS AT THE SPIDER *  
  
SPIDER: * GIVES FRIGHTENED LOOK *  
  
ERA: * QUIET VOICE * BUT IT'S A CARIBOU!!!!  
  
HAGRID: GO! BEFORE I REPORT TIS TO FLICH!  
  
ERA: * GRABS SIRIUS * YOUS A MEAN! INTERRUPTING OUR CARIBOU PARTY * WALKS AWAY MUTTERING HOW MEAN HAGRID IS FOR MAKING THEM LEAVE THEIR CARIBOU BEHIND *  
  
~* MORNING *~  
  
~* At gryffindor table *~  
  
james: yeah, so i turn over in bed, and she's all like "letsa go caribou huntin" i swear ive never been more afraid in my life. There was something wrong i tell you.  
  
Remus: thats funny, i dont remember her in there.  
  
Peter: something hit me. It hurt to. It was thrust with great force.  
  
Remus:* looks around *  
  
James: right.. it was 'thrust"  
  
Sirius: my head hurts like you would not beleive. * sits down *  
  
Rune: how was your..eventful night? What was it, catching caribou? Any luck?  
  
Sirius: umm.... we did find one, but it had many legs, and hagrid told us to leave it alone. He's not very nice, and he should find a lrger sized bathrobe.  
  
Rune: * laughs * how is your hunting partner doing?  
  
~* over at ravenclaw tabel *~  
  
era: * sits down with lily and her brother * i have a headache... * lays her head down on her brothers shoulder *  
  
bit: (era's bro) where were ya last night? I went to go say goodnight, and you weren't in ya room.  
  
Era: * blinks * well..... ya see... i kinda... well.... me and sirius.... we went ah..... * in hushed voice * caribou huntin'......  
  
Bit and lily: * blink * what?  
  
Lily: and umm... can you explain this um...  
  
Rune:* from gryffindor table * yeah, some people don't listen when you tell them inhalants are bad....  
  
Bit: * in shocked voice * you got high?! 


End file.
